Ten Inch Hero
by TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: After a long shift at the fire station, Dean sets out to look for a hook up. Seriously, this is just porn, please do give it a read.


Sooo

I'm being a wuss and procrastinating the hell outta doing work and completing my other fics.  
But as a result, I bring to you some shameless smut. Because I'm shameless.

Also, English isn't my first language so feel free to correct any and all mistakes. The fic isn't beta read. Blah blah. You know the spiel.

Constructive criticism is appreciated but please don't be mean. I'm a delicate flower

Happy reading :)

* * *

Dean opened his drawer of toys and looked at them disapprovingly. None of them appealed to him just then. The adrenaline that always got him through days long shifts at the fire station had turned to horniness and despite the need he felt to be filled, none of his favorite toys seemed any fun right then because none of them would compare to the real thing – they were just toys after all.

With a sigh, he closed his drawer and went to the closet to get out his go to outfit whenever he went to a bar to pick someone up – a faded green Henley that fit him snug enough to look good, but not so tight as to be obscene, paired with a faded black jeans that hugged his ass and thighs, but left enough space for his balls to sit comfortably. He contemplated going commando but didn't want to risk the zipper getting caught in his junk in the moment, and rather than wearing a pair of boxer briefs, he opted for a pair of jade colored satin panties. With his outfit taken care of, Dean went to the bathroom to take a shower and wash himself off, maybe even open himself up, so that less time was wasted when he found someone to hook up with.

He turned on the shower and waited for the water to heat up while he stripped. He grabbed a bottle of waterproof lube and stepped into the hot water, letting it wash away the sweat and some of the grime over his body. After he had soaped himself up and was cleaned, he began to lightly touch himself all over to get his body into the right mood.

One of his hands lightly palmed his balls and rolled them in his palm, while the other made its way slowly up his torso to pinch his nipple to a hard nub. He squeezed his balls slightly, just on the right side of the pain-pleasure line and groaned as his dick filled up and stood hard at attention. He teased his thighs right where they met his groin, but without paying any attention to his dick, he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured some out on his fingers. Reaching behind himself, he teased his hole with one slick finger, and slowly pushed it in till his knuckles. Dean bit his lip to fight back a moan as he pumped his finger into his hole and added another. By the time he was three fingers in, his knees were getting weak and his cock was aching and dripping pre come with every tough to his prostate. He continued to pump his fingers into his hole, while his other hand wrapped around his dick. He stroked himself a couple of times, his grip tight enough to tease himself but not tight enough to relieve any pressure. It took Dean all his willpower to stop touching himself before he came in the shower.

He dried himself off once the threat of his orgasm faded away and his dick had begun to soften, and began to wear his clothes. He contemplated wearing the butt plug that matched his panties but decided against it. By the time Dean was fully dressed, he was half hard again, and really looking forward to bringing back someone with him. It would suck greatly if he struck out tonight.

Instead of going to his regular haunt, The Harvelle's Roadhouse, he went to the gay club that was a few minutes away from his house, because that way, at least he won't have to feel bad about turning down any girls that hit on him.

Inside the club was exactly how he remembered from last time. There was a long corridor that divided the room into two. On one side was the area for people looking for girls, and on the other side was the area for people looking to hook up with guys. The reason why Dean liked this place more than any other place he had been was that even though it was divided into just two sections, it allowed people to go to whichever side they identified as, regardless of their biological orientation. Even though Dean didn't understand much about what it was like being transgendered or gender fluid, but that was only because he didn't know anyone who identified as anything except cis. This club catered to even the non cis people and that made it even better in Dean's eyes.

Dean went to the guys' side of the room and sat at the bar, ordering himself a shot of whiskey and some beer while he looked around the area for potential hook ups. He didn't pay any attention to guys that were a lot shorter than him because he was in the mood to be bossed around and manhandled. Not that smaller guys couldn't do that, but today, he just wasn't in the mood.

There was one guy, he looked like he had a couple of inches on Dean. He had a beard and seemed to be speaking in a southern drawl. He looked like a good option, but Dean decided to wait some more. Dean was still looking around, sipping on his beer when a voice spoke behind him –

"I'll have a Gin and Tonic, please." And Holy mother of all that is Holy. That voice made Dean's dick perk right up. Dean hadn't even turned around to see the man but he knew that this is the man who he wanted to take home that night. The voice was gravelly and something right out of his wet dreams.

Taking a deep breath, Dean turned around to look at the face that accompanied the voice and stopped short. The man in question was more than just fucking hot. He had cheekbones that could cut glass, and a bad case of bedhead. The hair coupled with the voice made Dean think how the man would look after a round or few of vigorous sex, if this is what he looked like without sex. His eyes were so blue that they would put the oceans to shame. He was almost the same height as Dean, and despite the oversized clothes and an even larger tan colored trench coat, he seemed to have the body of a Greek God. Discreetly, Dean leaned back and – fuck – those ass and thighs made Dean's mouth water. Dean took a shaky breath in and lifted his eyes to the man's face to talk to him and realized that the man was looking right at Dean with amusement in his eyes.

"Like what you see?" he asked, and Dean couldn't help but whimper at that voice directed towards him.

He cleared his throat and replied, surprised at how steady his voice sounded – at least to his ears.

"Very much so. Hi, I'm Dean." Dean extended his hand for a handshake and damn those hands were so soft.

"Hello, Dean." The man replied. When he made no effort to give his own name in return, Dean gave him a cheeky grin. "So do I get your name in return, or do I have to keep on calling you 'Mr. Greek God whose dick I want in my ass tonight'?"

That elicited a laugh from the blue eyed man, and he replied, "Castiel. My name is Castiel. You can call me Cas, but I do rather like the sound of 'Mr. Greek God whose dick I want in my ass tonight' as well. It does seem quite appropriate."

The wink he directed towards Dean pretty much melted his insides.

"So, Castiel" Dean replied, stretching the syllables as he saw Cas' eyes turn darker with lust with the use of his full name "Did your parents hate you or something? Why did they name you Castiel?"

"We all are named after angels. I consider myself lucky that my name isn't as bad as one of my brother's. He's called Lucifer." Cas chuckled at Dean's reaction to the name of his eldest brother.

"Lucifer? Like the devil? Wow he must have been a handful. Does he live up to his name, at least?"

"Oh yeah, he is quite the troublemaker, and always goes against what father says. Whether it is because he is rebelling to his name, or if he's living up to his name is debatable."

"Wow. How many kids are you in total?"

"Ten. Including me, we are ten siblings." Dean choked on the sip of his beer that he had just taken.

"Ten!?" he sputtered. "Damn. I only have one younger brother and I'm fed up of him being a constant pain in the ass. I can't imagine having so many siblings."

"Well, I am the youngest sibling so I have no idea what you mean, but I'm sure my siblings will agree with you about me being a pain in the ass. I've rebelled a lot against my parents. Although anything I have done is at a much smaller level than Lucifer."

"Really? How have you rebelled?" Dean was intrigued. Who would have thought that this Holy Tax Accountant looking guy would be a rebel by nature?

"Well, both my parents and most of my siblings are professors at Ivy League Universities and they wanted me to do the same. So I got into teaching, but instead of teaching at a university, I went to kindergarten –" at this point, Dean's mind supplied him with an image of Cas with kids, and it was a very adorable image. "- oh, that really pissed them off." Cas went on to list a few more instances where he rebelled at a smaller scale and his parents' reactions had Dean in stitches.

A while later, Dean was talking about his job at the fire station when he suddenly looked up and realized that they were much closer now that they had been earlier. It would take one of them to lean in just a bit for their lips to touch. Dean's breath hitched at the proximity and he licked his lips, he noticed Cas' eyes track the movement. At that, Cas looked up to him and said,

"Not that I am not enjoying the conversation, believe me, I am, but do you want to get out of here?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically and took out a couple of notes from his wallet that he was sure would pay for both of them and leave a hefty tip.

"Your place or mine?" Cas asked when they reached the Impala.

"Mine." Dean replied and gave Cas his address. Cas would follow Dean in his car and meet him at his house.

A few minutes later, they reached Dean's place and Cas got out of his car, meeting Dean in front of his own car.

"I hope you're not a serial killer or something because my brother says he will not hesitate to come over to your place and have you arrested if I don't check in with him by noon tomorrow."

"I'm not a serial killer, although it is a bit late to be asking that, isn't it?" dean laughed and turned towards the door, digging the keys out of his pocket. Before he could open the door, Cas put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around, pinning Dean between himself and the door.

"It probably is too late to ask that. However, if you are indeed a serial killer, please have sex with me before killing me, then at least I'll have my last orgasm before I die." He replied cheekily and covered Dean's mouth with his. As chapped as Cas' lips looked, they were soft against Dean's, and with a moan, Dean put his arms around Cas' waist, pulling him closer and rutting against him.

They made out like that for a few minutes, or a century, Dean wasn't sure, with both of them grinding against each other. Suddenly, the weight of Cas' body lifted and he was turned around again. He could feel the thick line of Cas' erection settle snugly against the crack of his ass, at the same time as he felt one of Cas' hands dip into his jeans to palm at his cock, and the other move up under his shirt to play with Dean's nipple. Holy fuck, Dean had never been this turned on before. He ground his ass against Cas' crotch. Cas' began mouthing at Dean's neck, biting lightly, and said, "I think you better open the door and take me to your room because otherwise I won't be responsible for what happens right here out in the open."

With shaking hands, Dean managed to open the door and unceremoniously led Cas into his room. Once inside, Dean shut the door and continued to kiss any part of Cas' body that he could reach. Dean fisted one hand in Cas' hair while his other hand roamed all over his chest and stomach.

Finally Dean had had enough. He reached to unbutton Cas' shirt, right as Cas reached down to unbutton Dean's jeans. After fumbling with the fly for a while because he kept getting distracted by Dean's neck beneath his mouth, Cas sucked on it one last time before resting their foreheads together and looked down to see what he was doing. Dean knew the exact second that Cas registered what underwear he was wearing because the sound he made was sinful, and went straight to Dean's cock, which twitched in an attempt to get free of the satin cage it was trapped in.

Just like that, a switch flipped in Cas' mind and his actions became even more desperate. As soon as he had removed Dean's jeans and his own shirt, he knelt in front of Dean and wasted no time teasing, choosing instead to mouth at Dean's dick and lick him through his panties. Cas pulled at Dean's Henley with one hand, wordlessly telling him to take it off, while his other hand squeezed Dean's ass and alternated with toying with his balls. Dean quickly took off his shirt and moved his hands to rest on Cas' head, pushing it closer to his own dick. That was the closest he could come to fucking Cas' mouth from this angle.

Dean absolutely did not while as Cas removed his mouth from where it was worshipping Dean's erection and stood up to grind his denim covered one to Dean's.

"Dean" Cas began. And damn his voice was even more wrecked than before. He was making it very difficult for Dean to think properly. Dean let out a strangled moan that Cas swallowed with his mouth, and said, "Fuck me, Cas. Please – _OH_ – please fuck me. I need your cock in me, need you so bad, Cas – _Oh God please_ – Cas!"

Cas rolled his hips against Dean's once more and stepped away. "Where are the condoms and lube?" he asked.

"Bedside drawer."

"Good. Get on the bed, on your hands and knees."

Dean let out a whine at Cas' commanding tone, but did as he was told, his brain a constant loop of _fucksexCasfucksexCas._ As soon as he got into position, he looked over to Cas and saw that the man was palming his dick. Even though it was still trapped in the denim of his jeans, Dean could see the outline, and damn, he was huge. Dean was by no means small. At seven inches, he was way above the average size, but it was clear that Cas was larger than him, and thicker too. God, that cock would feel so good pounding him. Dean would be sore for days afterwards. The good kind of sore.

That thought had Dean's own dick twitching in his panties, but before he could reach down to touch himself, Cas stopped him.

"You don't get to touch yourself, Dean. Your body is mine to pleasure and if you touch what is mine, I will tie you up. Now, I'm going to pull down your panties just enough to expose your hole, and finger you till you're coming, dirtying those pretty panties for me. Then I will continue to stretch you and eat you out until you're hard again and begging for me to fuck you, and only then will I fuck you. And God, will I fuck you. I will pound your ass until you can't think straight. You will come on my cock while I plow you into the mattress and then I will come all over that pretty body of yours. If at any time you touch yourself, I'll tie you up and stop what I'm doing, and make you watch me as I jerk myself off all over you. Are we clear?"

Fuck that man had a mouth on him. It was a surprise that Dean hadn't come already, what with how turned on he was. He nodded once and Cas smiled, satisfied. He took off his jeans and boxers and stood beside Dean in all his glory. Dean's mouth went dry because Cas had an absolutely gorgeous dick. It was at least ten inches long, had to be at least that, and so thick that Dean wasn't sure if his hand would even wrap completely around it. He couldn't wait to have it in him.

Desperate for a touch, Dean leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Cas' dick – his fingers just closing around it – and jerked him a couple of times. Cas let out a ragged moan but stepped away.

"You don't get to touch, Dean." And without any warning, produced a blue tie out of nowhere and used it to tie Dean's hands to the head board. He pulled Dean to the center of the bed, leaving him on his knees, with his extended in front of him, tied.

"Oh, Dean, you're so beautiful." He moaned at the sight and Dean flushed, grateful that Cas couldn't see his face. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable, or your hands begin to lose feeling. Okay?" he asked, voice devoid of any lust, filled only with genuine concern. "Have you done this before?" he asked. Dean nodded. "Good. What is your safe word? Or would you prefer the spotlight system?"

"Poughkeepsie." Dean responded, unable to string more than one word together because of how hard he was.

Suddenly there was a slick finger at his hole, pushing in. dean groaned and pushed back into the finger until he felt it go all the way in. without wasting any time, Cas searched for his prostate and began to ruthlessly rub at it. He varied his motions with tapping it and pushing against it and rubbing it, in no particular order, until Dean was a whimpering mess.

"Please, Cas." He begged. "Touch me please, I have to come. Fuck, please! I'm so close, Cas." But right as he was about to some, Cas removed his finger, leaving Dean empty and on the edge. Dean whined and Cas soothed him by running his hands across the length of Dean's sides.

"Shh. You're so good for me, Dean." He said as Dean whimpered. "Do you want to come, Dean? Can you come only on my fingers?" he asked. Dean nodded, a bit more present in the moment as the looming orgasm receded. "Good boy." Cas said and immediately pushed in two fingers, going straight for Dean's prostate again. Within moments, Dean was coming, shooting his load all in his panties, with a moan so loud that he was glad he lived alone.

As he came down from his high, he heard Cas saying "So good, Dean. So beautiful." In a soothing voice.

Cas took off his panties and turned Dean's head to make him look at him. Once he caught Dean's eye, he got the panties to his mouth and proceeded to lick the come out of them. The sight was so hot that Dean's dick gave a small twitch in an attempt to get hard again. Cas then leaned forward to kiss Dean and Dean could taste his own release in Cas' mouth, which he chased with his tongue. God, could this man get any hotter? He wondered.

With a small, chaste peck to his lips, Cas went back behind Dean, pulled his cheeks apart, and thrust his tongue right into Dean's hole along with his fingers. In no time, Dean's dick came back to life and he was eagerly thrusting back towards Cas' mouth, moaning like a porn star.

By that time, Cas was fucking him with three of his fingers, and Dean was getting impatient. His arms were slightly sore, in the best way possible, and his dick was dripping pre come again. He needed to be fucked, and he needed to be fucked quickly. Somehow, between moans and gasps he managed to convey his message to Cas, who immediately pulled out and wrapped the condom on his dick. He must have slicked himself up because the next thing Dean knew was that there was a dick teasing his hole, applying some pressure but not pushing in. Dean pushed back but Cas just pulled away and clicked his tongue.

"You want this? You want my cock, filling you up?" he asked. When Dean nodded, he said, "Ask nicely. Ask me nicely and I'll give it to you."

No sooner had Cas uttered those words, Dean was begging for it. "Please, Cas. I need your cock in me, please. Give it to – _AH_!"

Cas thrust in with one solid motion. Three fingers was nowhere near enough prep for a cock as big as Cas' and it burned, but the pleasure of being filled up overrode any pain he might have felt. Dean let out a long breath as he adjusted to the intrusion, wanting to touch himself, or Cas, but unable to do so.

Cas had tied his arms in a way that allowed Cas to flip him over without untying him, and he did so without pulling out, Dean's hole twisting around Cas' dick.

Cas moaned at the sight of Dean and he could only imagine how debauched he probably looked, with his lips bitten red, face sweaty and flushed, and chest heaving with each breath he took. His cock rested on his stomach and Dean yearned for any sort of touch to relieve the pressure.

Giving him next to no time to adjust, Cas pushed up Dean's legs against his chest and almost folded him in half, and started pounding away. The angle allowed Cas to brush against Dean's prostate at every thrust and Dean's hole spasmed each time it happened. Cas was thrusting into him with such force that Dean had been pushed up the bed with his head almost touching the head board.

Dean tried to change the angle of his hips to try and get some friction against his dick, but Cas' body was too far to trap it between them.

"Fuck, Cas. I'm so close. Please touch me. I need you, Cas!" Dean groaned out, but Cas didn't touch him. Instead he increased the pace of his thrusts and began to fuck Dean harder than he thought was possible.

A handful of thrusts later, Dean clenched around Cas and came harder than he had before, his come splashing up to his chest and neck. The sight caused Cas to suddenly tumble over the edge too, and he pulled out and removed his condom hastily, spilling all over Dean's dripping cock and stomach, with a deep groan that sounded like Dean's name.

Exhausted, Cas fell over Dean, both of them sweaty and breathing hard, dirty with the come that had spilled over Dean. Blindly, Dean looked for something, anything, to clean them up. The first thing that he grabbed were his panties, so he used them to wipe off the come and lube. He tied up the condom and threw it somewhere vaguely on the floor. Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning when Dean woke up, it was to an empty, cold bed, and an unread message on his phone.

 _Greek God whose cock was in your ass_ : As much as I enjoyed last night, I really want to try some of the toys in your drawer, should you be amenable to that.

Dean smiled at the formal tone of the message, and the contact that Cas had saved.

 _Dean_ : Yeah, I'd like that.


End file.
